Abstract This application requests funds from the National Center for Toxicological Research to support the travel of junior scientists presenting their research findings as a part of the programming of the Division of Chemical Toxicology of the American Chemical Society (ACS) at its 250th National Meeting and Exposition in Boston, MA from August 16-20, 2015. The American Chemical Society has adapted unifying themes for each of its biannual conferences to connect the members of the scientific community to the geographical location of the meeting as well as to attract members to topics signficant to the chemical enterprise. As the 250th national meeting takes place in Boston, MA, an area of signficant academic and corporate innovation, the organization chose Innovation from Discovery to Application as its theme. As the mission of the ACS Division of Chemical Toxicology is to promote the understanding of chemical mechanisms contributing to disease processes and the toxicity of environmental agents, biomaterials, drugs and endogenous chemicals, we will present programming around the theme ?New Developments in the Assessment of Chemical Toxicology.? The Division integrates research in chemistry, chemical biology, structural biology, toxicology, environmental health sciences and disease mechanisms in the programming for it annual meeting. For the 250th meeting of the society, four symposia are planned. These symposia will consist of oral presentations delivered by a broad and diverse group of established experts in the field of chemical toxicology along with emerging scientists. These symposia are of particular relevance to the mission of the National Center for Toxicological Research in its efforts to explore the biochemical mechanisms altered through exposure to a wide range of chemical entities. The first of these symposia is entitled ?The Exposome? and will highlight the endogenous exposome and mechanisms of toxicity related to human systems. The second symposium entitled ?New Approaches to the Study of Chemical Toxicology? will cover emerging applications of accelerator mass spectrometry in toxicological research. The third, entitled ?Human Gut Microbiota in Mediating Chemical Transformations and Toxicity?, will encompass the topics of the gut microbes in biotransformations and carcinogenesis, and gut microbes in inflammation as it relates to health outcomes. The fourth symposium, on ?DNA Polymerases: From Mutagenesis to Biotechnology Applications?, focus on the use by biotechnology industries of DNA polymerases for DNA sequencing and clinical diagnosis as well as speakers from academia investigating the roles of various DNA polymerases in DNA adduct-induced mutations. A proffered paper session and a Young Investigator Symposium offer opportunities for young scientists in training to present their primary contributions and receive critical feedback from senior experts. The funds requested through this mechanism will support the inclusion of these individuals. Other highlights include a keynote lecture and two high-profile award symposia (the Founders Award and the Chemical Research in Toxicology Young Investigator Award). These sessions (supported by non-federal funds) enhance the strength of the overall programming of the division and provide diverse participants an outstanding opportunity to explore current work in chemical toxicology as it relates to human health. 1